The use of antimicrobial agents to prevent or retard the growth of bacteria finds applicability in a wide variety of applications in the medical and personal care fields. Some of these applications involve combining an antimicrobial agent with a solid surface. In such cases, it is necessary to attach an antimicrobial agent to the solid surface while maintaining the antimicrobial activity of the antimicrobial agent. Unfortunately, in so doing the antimicrobial activity of the antimicrobial agent can be reduced in the process, rendering the resulting material insufficiently effective.
Hence there is a need for a coated antimicrobial material which exhibits high antimicrobial activity. Such materials could be useful for certain components of personal care articles, such as diaper liners and the like.